Roztrzęsiony
by eiwaransich
Summary: Roztrzęsiony Ron i szlaban.


- Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru i szlaban dzisiaj o dwudziestej, Weasley. - Powiedział znudzonym tonem Severus Snape, nie podnosząc nawet głowy. Nie przestał pisać nawet wtedy, kiedy rozległ się zduszony pisk kilku dziewcząt, który był reakcją na szybko rozłażące się po sali gąsieniczki. Harry przyjrzał się przyjacielowi, który stał nieruchomo i z lekkim zdziwieniem patrzył na resztki słoika, który właśnie upuścił. Ron nie wydawał się być zdolny do podjęcia jakichkolwiek działań, więc Harry szturchnął lekko Hermionę i poprosił, aby naprawiła zniszczenia. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że to nie jej sprawa, ale spełniła jego prośbę. Reszta zajęć przebiegła spokojnie.

Ron Weasley od kilku dni swoją niezdarnością stanowił zagrożenie dla najbliższego otoczenia, a w przypadku lekcji na których ćwiczono zaklęcia w praktyce, także dla tego dalszego. Niewątpliwym powodem takiego stanu było to, że Hermiona uznała, że nie jest wystarczająco dojrzały, aby być jej chłopakiem. Od tego czasu Ron miał poważne problemy z tym, aby przejść z klasy do klasy nie potykając się, a co dopiero ze skupieniem się na zajęciach. Nie chcąc tracić punktów dla swojego domu, starał się po prostu nie robić nic i nie rzucać się w oczy. Niestety, tak jak w przypadku zajęć ze Snape'em, nie zawsze się to udawało. Harry na początku dał mu spokój licząc na to, że jego przyjaciel potrzebuje dnia lub dwóch aby się otrząsnąć. Po tygodniu jednak zaniepokoił się, gdyż stan psychofizyczny Rona zdawał się jedynie pogarszać. Starał się w różny sposób zająć czymś jego uwagę, nakłonił nawet Lavender, aby ponownie zaczęła flirtować z chłopakiem, jednakże Ron był bierny aż do bólu.

Ron pełen złych przeczuć udał się na swój szlaban. Do pewnego stopnia było mu już wszystko jedno, jednakże instynkt podpowiadał mu, że zawsze może być gorzej, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o Snape'a. Zapukał do drzwi, które w efekcie otworzyły się bezszelestnie. Severus siedział przy biurku, oparty wygodnie w fotelu. Na widok chłopaka, westchnął ciężko, zamknął oczy i powiedział:

-Przy drzwiach stoi pudło ze składnikami. Poukładaj je na półkach, zgodnie z oznaczeniami. - Ron w odpowiedzi spojrzał jedynie na niego z przerażeniem.

-Są nietłukące, na twoje szczęście. - warknął nauczyciel z irytacją. - Nie ma szans, abyś nie był w stanie poprawnie wykonać tak prostego zadania. Jeśli jednak uda ci się coś sknocić, to obiecuję ci, że mnie popamiętasz.

Chłopak starając się nie myśleć o tej groźbie, przenosił ostrożnie buteleczki i układał je, jak mu polecono. Po pewnym czasie nabrał przekonania, że faktycznie nic nie może mu pójść źle w tym zadaniu. Jego radość była oczywiście przedwczesna. Kładąc ostatnią butelkę odwrócił się zbyt szybko, potrącając ją. Gdy usłyszał że się toczy po desce, odruchowo rzucił na nią zaklęcie, aby nie spadła. Jednakże czyniąc to, potknął się jednocześnie o puste już pudło. Owa nietłukąca się butelka poszybowała w powietrze, korek którym była zamknięta wystrzelił, a jej zawartość wylała się dokładnie na profesora Snape'a.

Czas zdawał się stanąć w miejscu, a Ron przez chwilę słyszał tylko bicie własnego serca.

-Weasley, przynieś z łaski swojej eliksir pobudzający. - Powiedział Snape.

-Chce mnie Pan zabić? - spytał przerażony Ron, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, udał się pospiesznie po wywar. Stanął przed swoim profesorem, wyciągając w jego stronę trzęsącą się rękę z butelką, jednakże ten nie wziął jej.

- Otóż Panie Weasley, to co tak efektownie wylałeś na moją osobę, spowodowało paraliż mięśni, na których substancja się znalazła. Zostałem oblany od pasa w dół, jednakże w wyniku ruchu paraliż może postępować. Dlatego też, to ty nałożysz mi antidotum. - wyjaśnił Severus. "To wyjaśnia, dlaczego jeszcze się na mnie nie rzucił" - pomyślał Ron, jednakże końcowa część wypowiedzi profesora zaniepokoiła go.

-C-co mam zrobić? - wyjąkał.

-Zdjąć mi buty, spodnie i bieliznę, po czym wsmarować mi w skórę to, co trzymasz w dłoni.- wyjaśnił Snape takim tonem, jakby mówił o pogodzie. Ron cofnął się o krok i otworzył usta, jednakże ewidentnie brakło mu słów, więc zamknął je z powrotem.

-Dodatkowo, widząc Twoje zdolności magiczne nalegam, abyś uczynił to bez pomocy magii. Pewnie byś na to nie wpadł, więc uprzedzam, najpierw wsmaruj ten eliksir w dłonie, inaczej też zostaniesz sparaliżowany.

Ron wydawał się być sparaliżowany i bez żadnych dodatkowych substancji. Po kilkunastu sekundach, siła wzroku nauczyciela przekonała go do działania. Otworzył ostrożnie butelkę i wylał niewielką ilość jej zawartości na dłonie. Poczuł ciepło, zaczęły delikatnie mrowić, ale poza tym nic się nie działo. Spojrzał na swojego profesora, zagryzł wargę i podszedł do niego powoli. Kucnął przed nim i zaczął rozwiązywać mu sznurówki. Snape nie odzywał się, obserwował jedynie w milczeniu jego poczynania. Ron zdjął mu buty i skarpetki, podniósł głowę, spojrzał na krocze swojego profesora i jęknął przeciągle.

-No, dalej, nie denerwuj mnie nawet - powiedział Severus groźnym tonem.

Ron uznał, że im szybciej to zrobi, tym szybciej będzie mieć to za sobą. Rozpiął spodnie Severusa Snape'a, ściągnął je, starając się przy tym nie widzieć jego ciemnozielonych bokserek. Uznał, że niemożliwym jest nie widzenie tego, przy jednoczesnym patrzeniu na to, więc zamknął oczy, owe majtki ściągnął po omacku, po czym odrzucił je jak najdalej. Bezskutecznie spróbował uspokoić przyspieszony oddech i skulił się instynktownie. Z tego stanu wyrwało go wymowne westchnienie Snape'a. Spojrzał więc ostrożnie na półnagiego mężczyznę i przeszedł go dreszcz. Chwycił za butelkę z antidotum i zaczął wsmarowywać je w skórę Severusa, zaczynając od stóp. Gdy dotarł do kolan pogratulował sobie, że jest już w połowie. Poruszając dłońmi po jego udach, myślał tylko o jednym: aby w żadnym razie nie dotknąć jego członka. Było mu niewygodnie więc uklęknął, a myśl o tym, że właśnie klęczy przed nagim facetem, Snape'em w dodatku, nie dawała mu spokoju. Od tej myśli uwolnił go jej przedmiot, a mianowicie sam Severus, który zasugerował: - Nie zapominasz o czymś?

Ron spojrzał mu w oczy i wyszeptał: - nie...

-tak... - wyszeptał nauczyciel tym samym tonem, a Ronowi zrobiło się słabo. Miał już kompletnie dość tej chorej sytuacji. Jednocześnie pomyślał, że jest mu już właściwie wszystko jedno. Zrezygnowany wziął więcej eliksiru, po czym ze złością chwycił penisa Severusa i gwałtownie zaczął przesuwać dłonią w górę i w dół. Robił to całkowicie bezmyślnie, dopóki nie dotarło do niego, że obiekt którego dotykał, powiększył się dość znacznie. Krzyknął cicho i odskoczył, opierając się z tyłu na dłoniach. Spoglądał na członka swojego profesora tak, jakby zobaczył kosmitę. Po chwili zrozumiał, że wpatrywał się zbyt długo.

-Chciałbyś mi zrobić przyjemność, Weasley? - zapytał Severus łagodnie. Zbyt łagodnie jak na niego, jak zanotował przerażony Ron, wobec czego wyszło to po prostu złowieszczo.

Chłopak był wściekły. Snape upokarzał go od kilkunastu minut do granic wytrzymałości. Bardzo chciał się odegrać, za wszelką cenę. Jego frustracja sięgnęła zenitu, gdy Severus Snape zaśmiał się pogardliwie. Przestał się śmiać, gdy ujrzał determinację w oczach chłopca. Zaniepokoił się lekko, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, gdyż Ron chwycił ponownie jego penisa i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, zaczął poruszać ręką. Severus w pierwszej chwili chciał go odepchnąć, jednakże był to błąd. Próba poruszenia ręką skończyła się tym, że resztka substancji, której jeszcze antidotum nie zdążyło zwalczyć, sparaliżowała ją po prostu. Bez trudu domyślił się, dlaczego chłopak tak zareagował. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to kontrolować się. Dlatego spojrzał na niego z wyższością i postarał się, aby na jego twarzy nie było żadnych emocji. Ron po chwili pojął, że przegrywa. Tylko dlatego, że nie myślał już racjonalnie, dlatego że emocje całkowicie opanowały jego umysł - a był na tyle niewrażliwy, że nie zdarzało mu się to często-, posunął się do ostateczności. Wziął penisa Severusa do ust.

Tego Snape się nie spodziewał. Dlatego też, z jego gardła wydobył się jęk. Zadowolony Ron wzmocnił swoje starania przesuwając językiem po skórze Severusa. W skutek tych działań bezradny nauczyciel klął i jęczał na przemian, by wkrótce dojść wprost na twarz Rona. Ten cofnął się w pierwszej chwili z obrzydzenia, ale wciąż działał pod wpływem adrenaliny. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie czyszczące, demonstrując tym samym profesorowi - a właściwie sobie samemu też - , że potrafi to zrobić perfekcyjnie, wstał i bez słowa zwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Przeszedł dumnie przez pokój, starając się ignorować fakt, że majtki Severusa Snape'a znajdowały się właśnie na jednej z półek, pomiędzy eliksirami.

Harry długo potem zastanawiał się, co też takiego wydarzyło się na tym szlabanie, że Ron poprawił się niebywale ze wszystkich przedmiotów, demonstrując taką pewność siebie, jakiej jeszcze u przyjaciela nie widział. Wyjątkiem były eliksiry, z których - jeśli to w ogóle możliwe - pogorszył się jeszcze bardziej. Zdumiewające było także to, że mimo tego, Snape już nigdy nie dał Ronowi szlabanu.


End file.
